smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wonder the Naughty (Hero Stories)/Part 3
Wonder walked along the bank of the Smurf Village pond. "I just don't get it. They know it's my birthday, and they didn't even remember it. Not even Hero remembered it," she said, as she sat down at the water's edge and looked at her reflection. "Guess I'll never really be one of them." Her reflection began to change into what she looked like in her nightmare, before Vexy rose through the watery reflection. "Ahhhh!" Wonder screamed, as she stood up and began to run. "Please. Help. I escaped," Vexy said, pretending to sound weak. "Escaped?" Wonder said, as she turned back to see Vexy climbing out of the water. Vexy was out of breath and panting. Leaning her hands on her knees, she choked out, "From the evil wizard who made me." Wonder stepped closer. "Do you mean Gargamel? Did Gargamel make you?!" she asked. "Yes!" Vexy said, again sounding weak. "But that means...," Wonder said, before her eyes went wide with shock. "That means you're just like my sister, Smurfette!" she said, as she got closer to Vexy. But the instant she got near enough, Vexy grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the portal. "Gotcha!" Vexy said, as she grabbed her. "What are you doing?" Wonder said, as she struggled to break free. Vexy dragged her towards the portal. "Father is gonna be very happy," she said. Wonder began to panic. "Help! Heeeelp! Code Red!" she shouted. ... Hawkeye heard the yell and seen Wonder being abducted. He dropped the hammer he was using on the massive 'HAPPY SMURFDAY WONDER' sign. "Wonder's in trouble!" he shouted to the others. "Oh, crikey!" Fergus added as he led the Smurfs off towards the pond. "Quickly, Smurfs! SAVE HER!" Hero shouted, as he took to the air and headed towards the pond. The other Smurfs rushed down the pathway. "She's being smurfnapped!" Smurfette said, as they approached the pond's edge. "Wonder!" Hefty shouted out. Hero could see Wonder being dragged towards a portal by a strange looking female. "Hold on, Wonder! I'm coming," Hero called out. "Save me, Hero!" Wonder shouted. With a wicked grin, Vexy shoved Wonder through the portal and seen Hero and the other Smurfs approaching. "So long, Smurrrrrrrfs!" Vexy said, as she jumped back through the portal. "Oh no, you don't!" Hero said, as he launched a small energy blast; which followed Vexy through the portal before it closed. "NOOOOOOO!" Hero shouted loudly, as the other Smurfs joined him. "I failed to save her, but I smurfed a small blast of energy after them, which will soon explode, and when it does, it will reveal where Wonder's been smurfed." Brainy shook his head. "It doesn't take a genius to tell you, but I will: This is the work of Gargamel!" he said. ... At the hovel, the swirling whirlpool-portal coughed up Wonder and Vexy. Gargamel grabbed Wonder, tightening his fist around her waist. "Ah, Wonder. Welcome. We have much to discuss," he said. "Yes! Haha!" Vexy cheered, as she landed. "Ooh! Pretty brownie! Pretty brownie!" Hackus said, in complete awe of Wonder's beauty. Azrael glared at Wonder, revenge in his cat eyes, due to the trouble from previous encounters. Wonder was scared. And her fear grew when Gargamel began to laugh. Just then they could see the portal starting to glow yellow. "What the?" Scruple said, as he peeked into the portal and suddenly the small ball of energy flew out of the portal and up into the sky and eventually exploded with a loud bang, the noise echoing all around. "Darn it! That golden Smurf will be here soon. Come, Scruple, we have to hide in the cellar," Gargamel said, as he, Scruple, Azrael and the Naughties headed back to the hovel with Wonder. Meanwhile, all the Smurfs were racing back to the village to tell Papa Smurf about Wonder's abduction, when they heard the sound of the explosion. "That sound!" Hero said, as he stopped the Smurfs. "It sounded close by," as he took to the air and noticed the smoke from the explosion of his energy blast was close to Gargamel's hovel. "Brainy was right! It is Gargamel!" Hero said, as he headed back down to the other Smurfs. "Brainy's right! It is Gargamel!" "Ha! See, I told you!" Brainy said, bragging about it. "All of you! Smurf back to the village and tell Papa Smurf. I'll smurf Gargamel a little visit," Hero said, as he put two of his fingers to his forehead and disappeared. "Let's go, Smurfs!" Smurfette said, as she led the Smurfs home. Hero soon appeared inside Gargamel's hovel in high hopes of finding Wonder, but he found the hovel completely empty. "Oh smurf! He's not here," Hero said angrily. "And what's even more unsmurfy, I can't even sense Wonder's energy; she must be masking it in order to stop me from falling into Gargamel's clutches. I will find her, no matter what," as he put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared, heading back to the village. ... Down in the cellar, Wonder was terrified, but acted brave. "You're wasting your time, Gargamel," she told him. "Hero, Papa Smurf, and the others are gonna come for me." "But I mean you no harm, my dear," Gargamel said, feigning his innocence. "What do you mean? If you mean me no harm, just let me go home!" Wonder said. "Wonder, if you want go 'home', all I need you to do is one little, tiny, itsy-bitsy favor," Gargamel said. "What?" Wonder asked. "Just get me the formula that Papa Smurf used on Smurfette to make her into a real Smurf," Gargamel said. Wonder was stunned. Hackus was excited at the thought of becoming a Smurf. "Hackus blue! Hackus blue!" he cheered. Gargamel ignored Hackus and continued to talk to Wonder. "Don't you see, my dear, it would benefit us both. You get the formula, I turn my Naughties blue, and I... uh... use their essence to do good deeds. And then I'll never again have to bother you or the rest of that unbelievably annoying Smurf Village that you seem to love so much for some unfathomable reason," he said. "I don't believe you," Wonder said. "He really has turned a new leaf, Wonder. I see him do all ''sorts of good deeds," Scruple said, sounding very convincing. Wonder shook her head. "I don't trust you. I'm not getting you anything," she said. "I see. Well, perhaps you just need a little persuasion," Gargamel said, as he pointed at his creations and then at Wonder. "Naughties... attack!" he commanded. Hackus attacked Vexy. "Not each other!" Gargamel shouted in frustration. They then went after Azrael. "Not the cat! Not the lamp, either!" Gargamel said again in frustration. "Meow!" Azrael said, watching the Naughties move around the room, leaping from thing to thing. "Deeply, deeply disappointing experiments," Gargamel sighed. Wonder found herself giggling with laughter as she watched the Naughties bang and knock into everything. '...' Back in the Smurf Village, Papa Smurf's mushroom was crowded with Smurfs. "All right, Smurfs, listen up," Papa Smurf said, as he called the meeting to attention. "I have smurfed the formula and I have finally managed to smurf some smurfportation crystals." "For fast travel!" Brainy said, sounding impressed. "Very clever, Papa Smurf." "Smurfzactly," Papa Smurf said, showing them all the crystals. "These will take us directly to the Good King's castle. If anyone can help us, it's Johan and Peewit." "Don't forget about Princess Savina, Papa Smurf! She'll want to smurf with us on this mission," Smurfette said. "The more help the smurfier, Papa Smurf," Hero added. Blue hands then shot up into the air. All the Smurfs wanted to volunteer to go on the mission. "Now, now, my little Smurfs. I only managed to smurf a few crystals for the special team that I have chosen. That's me and six others; round trip, plus Wonder on the way home," Papa Smurf exclaimed. Grouchy grumped. "Assuming you can find her - which is doubtful." "That's not a very smurfy attitude, Grouchy," Clumsy said. "Actually, for me, that was pretty good," Grouchy replied. "You think we won't find her, Grouchy?" Hero asked. "No! Plus if we did, she would be smurfing for Gargamel," Grouchy said. "Don't smurf anything like that!" Smurfette exclaimed. "Wonder would ''never smurf for Gargamel." "Smurfette's right! My heart smurfs me that her willpower is too strong to be smurfed," Hero said. "My team will require courage, strength, teamwork, and intelligence. So Fergus...," Papa Smurf said, looking to Fergus. "Aye!" Fergus said in determination. "Brainy...," Papa Smurf said, looking at Brainy. "Of course," Brainy answered confidently. "Hefty...," Papa Smurf said, looking at Hefty. "You got it!" Hefty answered. "Hawkeye for your extended vision, Smurfette, and of course, Hero, due to Wonder being his wife. You six smurf with me," Papa Smurf said, before he headed across the room to Hefty to give him a crystal. "Let's do it!" Hefty said, sounding determined. At the same time, Clumsy went to congratulate the chosen Smurfs. "Go get her, guys! We know you can..." As he spoke, Clumsy tripped over his own feet and knocked into Papa Smurf. Most of the crystals tumbled to the floor, except for four. Those few crystals flew out of Papa Smurf's hand and landed into Hefty's mouth. "Oops," Clumsy said, horrified by what he'd done. Hefty began to choke, holding his throat, gasping for breath. "He's turning blue... eh... bluer!" Vanity exclaimed. "Stand back. I know the Smurflich maneuver," Fergus said, as he wrapped his arms round Hefty's chest. "This is going even worse that I thought it wou-," Grouchy said, as the crystals shot out of Hefty, soared through the air, and right into the mouths of Grouchy, Clumsy, and Vanity. "This was supposed to be Hefty!" Grouchy exclaimed, before he turned to a blue of energy, flew up the chimney, and dashed across the sky. "Oh no!" Clumsy said, before he too turned into a blue ball of energy, flew up the chimney, and dashed across the sky. "I get so puffy when I travel!" Vanity said, before he turned into a blue ball of energy, flew up the chimney, and dashed across the sky. All that remained where the crystals for Papa Smurf, Hero, Hawkeye, and Smurfette. Each Smurf picked up a single crystal and prepared to ingest it. "Smurf us luck," Smurfette said, as she and Hawkeye ingested their crystals at the same time, and followed after the other Smurfs. "We're smurfing for you, Wonder!" Hero said, as he ingested the crystal and soon followed the others. "Sometimes you've got to smurf with the changes," Papa Smurf said. "While we're gone, Hefty, you're in charge of the village." "Yes, Papa Smurf," Hefty said. Soon Papa Smurf ingested his crystal, turned into a blue ball of energy, flew up the chimney, and dashed across the sky. Smurf to Part 4 Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Wonder the Naughty Chapters